


oh no

by Cashew_L



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Female Protagonist, Gunplay, November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), Vaginal Fingering, drug mention, please tell me if this needs more tags or somethin, this is my first post here so im nervous tuhdjfn, this is ungodly self indulgent and depraved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashew_L/pseuds/Cashew_L
Summary: “Do you understand the gravity of the situation you’re even in? You’re going to die, yet here you are-” They touch foreheads, “-enjoying the feeling of death looming over you, your arousal growing greater with each finger I lay on you. Is that all it takes to rile you up?”--Things get a little heated in the interrogation room.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Original Female Character(s), Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	oh no

**Author's Note:**

> this is, like, the second fic i've ever written? the first one is in my google docs, hah. i had this rotting away in there, and it's kinda okay, so i thought i might as well post it.  
> it's technically unfinished, but i chickened out a little when the nsfw stuff came about, so yaknow, bully me for that.  
> enjoy!

"Have you finally pieced it all together?"

He stared coldly at the thief, gun in hand, a stream of fresh smoke leaking out of the barrel. An air of tension filled the room as Ren stared in shock at Akechi, being greeted with this new side of him wasn't something she was expecting in the slightest.  
The prince made his way over, each step seeming to take longer than the last as his footsteps echoed throughout the small confines of the interrogation room. Here, they were completely isolated; no one could hear or see them. Ren, at that moment, was completely, utterly vulnerable.

Finally, it came.

Ren could feel the heat of the barrel merely inches away from her head, and she froze in place, horrified at the sight that lay before her. With a disgusting sneer, and his finger teasing the trigger, the traitor spoke in that soft, welcoming tone that she grew oh so accustomed to.

"Case closed, this is how your justice ends."

Shoulders stiff, she braced herself for the end.

\---

"Actually…"

Her eyes glanced up at Akechi curiously. The cool, metal barrel of the gun gently pressed against her forehead, and trailed down, a tingle running through her body. Just what is he doing?

"...Ending this so quickly, when I have you trapped like this…"

The gun halted right at the tip of her chin, using the barrel to gently tilt her head up.

"...quite a waste, wouldn't you say?" His face was innocent, reminiscent of the prince she thought she knew.

Akechi leans in, moving the gun to the back of Ren's head as he positioned his face merely centimeters away from her's. The feeling of his breath upon her lips is enough to make her shudder, but the tense, horrified gut feeling would not dare leave her as the constant threat of death laid pressed against the backside of her head- though, that in itself was exhilarating. So close to her traitor, his calm gaze meeting with her frantic eyes, death itself only a pull of the trigger away, it made her shiver in excitement. A gloved hand rested itself upon her shoulder, making the heat rise to her face- which only made Goro chuckle low in amusement.

"Such a lewd response… what might be causing it? Certainly, you aren't getting excited over a mere touch." His hand trailed down her arm, "... Or is it something even more depraved, Ren?" The gun cocked behind her.

No response; Her throat tightens, she doesn’t dare speak.

“Well?” He teases, “Go on. Tell me the truth, won’t you?”

Fingers clenching around the coarse fabric of her turtleneck, he yanks her forward, a small gasp escaping her lips as she’s brought uncomfortably close to him. Her thighs squish together, and she contemplates what the fuck is wrong with her.

“You vile fucking creature.” His knuckles turn pale as he grips the fabric even tighter, nearly tearing it, “Don’t tell me that you’re getting off to this.”

Ren looks away, face red.

“Do you understand the gravity of the situation you’re even in? You’re going to die, yet here you are-” They touch foreheads, “-enjoying the feeling of death looming over you, your arousal growing greater with each finger I lay on you. Is that all it takes to rile you up?”  
Quickly, his hand lets go of her shirt, and coils tightly around her neck. The thief stays silent.

“Look at me while I talk to you, Ren.” He snarls, “What is wrong with you? How can someone be so depraved, so degenerative, that they enjoy something as horrible as this? Tell me, Ren, what would your fellow Phantom Thieves think of you in the state that you’re in? Seeing you melt at my words, and tremble at my touch.”

As soon as she attempts to squeeze a word out, she’s put further up on the table, and a finger quickly presses itself against her plump, moist womanhood. Instinctively, her legs squish even tighter together. A look of disgust sprawls across the detective’s face.

“Tsk, of course…”

He leans in once more; his hand, which was previously wrapped around her neck, was now entangled in her hair, yanking her head up.

“Since you’re so eager, I’ll play along with your little fantasy.”

In response, Ren can only mutter a soft, confused, “Eh…?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb. You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

He lets go, tossing her onto the ground with a thud, more bruises being splotched onto her already abused skin. Still drugged, she barely notices Akechi walking towards her, leaning down, and promptly pinning her hands above her head. A free, gloved hand, sneakily slithers its way under her skirt. Slender fingers press against her cunt, that familiar wetness he got a taste of before was still ever so prominent, and begins rubbing her through the delicate cloth as she attempts to suppress soft, breathy moans.

“You’re so obvious, Ren; so easy to read.” He teases, “Your desires are so filthy… All you want is for me, your ‘traitor’, so to speak, to fuck you senseless. You want to be berated, belittled, turned into my toy, and pumped chalk full of my cum.”

Fingers pierce through the fabric, forcefully pushing inside of her and curling.

“Am I not correct?”


End file.
